A New Challenge
by solitude 13
Summary: tyson is challenged by a new blader who is pretty hard to beat. with kenny out of town who will help tyson? will tyson remain the world champ in the new tournament?
1. Chapter 1 : A stranger arrives

**A NEW CHALLENGE**

 **A/N: well this is my first fanfic so sorry if it's lame. read and tell me if i had made any mistakes and how can i improve.  
**

 _Chap 1: a strange battle_

It was just another day of summer. Only Tyson, Max, Ray and Hilary were there at the dojo. Kai went to Russia for something important he'd to attend, Kenny was called in by Mr.D for some research so they were out of town and Daichi went to train somewhere.

Now Ray and Max were blading and Tyson was watching the battle. Hilary was drinking water. Suddently a blade came from somewhere and knocked Driger and Draciel out of the dish together. Tyson jumped in shock and Hilary almost spilled the water. They ran to the beydish and found a silver blade spinning in the middle as if nothing happened.

"who's there?come out".

Tyson yelled and reply was a sound of laughter from above the wall.

A certain someone jumped in and stood facing was a boy with long brown hair and red eyes. He was wearing a red sleeveless shirt with a black coat over it, and ripped jeans.

"I'm Billy and i'm here for you".

He said pointing his finger towards Tyson.

"I will defeat the so called world champ and prove that I'm better than are you in or am I too intense for you Tyson?"

He continued with a grin on his face.

It was enough for Tyson to explode.

"Fine. I'll show you why i'm the world champ". Tyson said pointing his finger to his new to be pulled back by Hilary.

"Tyson! seems so confident. There is something fishy. Plus we don't know anything about him. So don't jump in to a fight without being prepared"

Hilary said with her voice down.

" I'm more than enough prepared to take on such loud mouths. I have to teach him a lesson. So dont stop me Hilary"

He said and went back to face Billy.

"Were you planning how to lose,champ ?" Billy said mockingly.

"We'll see about that. You won't touch me kid." Tyson said inserting his blade into the did billy and Max did the countdown.

3...2...1...LET IT RIP

both blades were released and Billy's blade instantly took the center. Dragoon was circling the dish waiting for tyson's order to attack. Which came without delay.

"DRAGOON! KNOCK HIM OUT OF THE DISH."

And the white blade charged towards the silver to be thrown back right before hitting the else including Tyson was taken aback. The blades didn't even collide and Dragoon was thrown back.

The other blade didn't even move from it's place and it was maintaining it's speed.

"Correction. You won't touch me Tyson" billy said with an evil smile.

Tyson called for another attack but the result was the same.

This time Dragoon's speed went down a little.

"You are the world champion. Pathetic."

those words from billy really got into Tyson's nerves and he ordered his blade to keep up the attacks.

"Stop Tyson. Attacks are not something else "

Max shouted from behind. The rest of the team were wanted to help but was not sure how to.

"Do you have a better idea Max?" he asked turning towards him.

Max had nothing to say. And Tyson turned to the dish again calling for attacks. Each time dragoon was thrown back and each time it's speed fell. It was starting to lose the strength to spin.

"Enough. you've wasted plenty of my time. Let me end this."

Billy said as his blade attacked Dragoon.

This time the blades did collide and the white one was broken into pieces and thrown out of the dish.

Tyson kneeled down beside his scattered blade. It took time for Tyson to register what had happened.

DRAGOON!...

he yelled.

Billy turned to leave and said. Not facing Tyson:

"I expected more from you Tyson. I will be back tomorrow evening. Try not to disappoint me again."

with that he walked away. Leaving the broken Tyson behind.

TYSON... his teammates called while running to him.

"Are you okey? Ray asked placing a hand on Tyson's sholder. Tyson didn't reply. He got up with the broken blade in his hand and walked inside not even bothering to face his friends.

Tyson...

Hilary called, worried. Her hand placed on her chest.

"He'll be okay. Just give him some time." Ray said and Max nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **Well how was it? i will update this soon so tell me your ideas about the next chap in your reviews**

 **see ya.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Daichi comes back

**A/N: Hi guys. i'm back with the second chap. hope you enjoy it.**

 **thanks to Cutetyhil, Subha and Rock the road for the reviews**

* * *

 **T** yson was in his room. It was almost night and the golden light of the setting sun was lightening his face.

He was just sitting there facing the window with his back resting aginst the wall,his hat in his hand which was placed on his lifted leg and his hair covering his eyes.

that's when Hilary entered the room.

"Tyson how are you."

"Oh! Hi Hilary." He said looking up at her.

"Glad to see you're feeling better. Max said his dad will have your blade repaired. So may I give it to him? He is waiting downstairs."

she asked looking at his blade which was still in no shape.

"Uh.. huh.. " he nodded in agreement

she took the blade and went out after looking at him once again.

She gave the broken blade to Max and walked to her house.

 **The next day**

hilary came to the dojo and saw Tyson just sitting there and staring out through the window

"Tyson. Are you worried about the match?" She asked with concern but didn't get any response. Tyson was lost in his own world.

"TYSON !" She shouted.

That caused Tyson to jump in shock.

"What is your problem Hilary?" He retorted.

"How do you think you are going to beat Billy today. "

" I... Dont know. " His voice dropped.

Hilary was also calmed down now.

" Look Tys.. I know that you're worried. But you shouldn't be. You are the world champ. I know you can defeat him _._ You just have to look for a new angle. that's all. " She said placing a hand on Tyson's shoulder.

Those words earned her a smile from Tyson.

" Thanks" he said.

"Billy hasn't seen the last of me" he said with confidence. Hilary also smiled at this.

"Come on we got to get your blade from Max's dad. " Hilary said opening the door.

"Yeah" he said and both walked out of the dojo.

They met Max midway.

"Hey Tyson" He greeted with his usual smile.

" I got Dragoon repaired. Here you go. Good as new. " He gave him his blade.

Thats when a red headed boy came dashing and hit Tyson causing both to fall.

"Hey watch it. " The red head shouted.

"What?... You're the one who..." Tyson stopped when he saw the boy's face.

"Daichi.."

"Tyson.."

"I thought you said that you won't come back for a month because of your _training._ Am I right _Daichi? "_ Max asked placing his hands on his hips.

"So you don't know? " Daichi shot a questioning glare at Tyson and Max.

"We don't know what? " Hilary asked.

"And where were you rushing to like that? You almost broke my head. " Tyson asked scrubbing his head.

" I was going to see Mr. Dickenson." Daichi said.

" Too late Daichi Mr. D is out of town for some important work. " Tyson said. His hands behind his head.

"I knew that. But he's back for a much more important work. And that's why I'm going to meet him. "

"What... Mr. D told _you about_ an important work instead of me. " tyson said shocked.

"Oh... Quit it Tyson. " Hilary said and turned to Daichi. "And what's this _important_ work given to you? " She asked.

" Well it's not just for me. It's for all of us. A new Tournament is coming up. " Daichi said."

"WHAT... " the three of them shouted. And Daichi covered his ears.

"Why didn't Mr. D tell you? he's here for a couple of days now. " Daichi said making a face of confusion.

" Wait... If Mr. D is back that means Kenny should be too right? " Hilary asked.

" Let's go to Mr. Dickenson he'll give us answers." Max said.

"So what are we waiting here for? let's go." Tyson said and they all started of to Mr. Dickenson's office.

* * *

 **There you have it. the second chapter  
**

 **So how was it. Good or bad anything. Tell me through you're reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3 : new tournament

**A/N: Hey everyone. I'm back with chap 3. Hope you like it. Thanks to rock the road for the review**

 **I** t was almost evening when Tyson, Hilary, Max and Daichi entered Mr,Dickenson's office he was busy doing some paperwork.

"Mr. Dickenson why did you call me? " Daichi asked.

"Hello kids have a seat. " He said lifting his eyes from the files.

"Uh.. Mr. Dickenson, is it true that there is a new tournament coming? " Hilary asked.

"why, yes Hilary. " He replied.

"And when were you going to tell us about it? " Tyson's voice was up.

"Yes Mr. Dickenson why didn't you tell us? " Max asked.

"Calm down kids, I was going to tell you, but I was busy. I have a lot of work pending because I was out of town for some time. "

"We understand sir." Hilary said looking at Tyson as if telling him to stay calm. After that she turned to face mr. D again.

"Is kenny back with you sir? " She asked.

"No Hilary. He have some more work to finish. "

"He will be back before the tournament, right? " Max asked.

"Surely Max. He has to be here by the tournament. He is competing in it. " He answered.

"He Is WHAT... " Tyson shouted in surprise.

"how can he participate without a team? " Max asked.

"That's what I wanted to tell Daichi. " Mr. Dickenson replied.

"You want me to be kenny's teammate? " Daichi questioned.

"No. I called you to inform you about some changes in this year's tournament."He paused for a moment then continued.

"This time. Because this is a small tournament everyone will be on their own. That way everyone will get a chance to be the world champion." He said looking at Tyson. Then continued.

"So who wantes to get their name registed? "

"I'm in. " Daichi said excited.

"I am too. " Max said.

"And what about you Tyson? " Mr. D turned to Tyson.

" I guess i'll play too."

"Good. come on I'll have your names placed. " Mr. D said getting up from his chair and everyone followed him.

"You are staying for Dinner right kids. " Mr. D asked while walking.

"Sure. " Tyson replied.

"Come on sir. You know Tyson does he ever say no to free food." Max said with a laugh.

"Hey" Tyson said and shot a stare at Max. Everyone exept Tyson laughed at this.

"Guy's are we forgetting something? " Hilary asked.

"What. No. Why do you ask? " tyson asked.

"Nothing. I just thought so. She replied shaking off the thought.

It was almost night and someone was standing in front of Tyson's dojo.

A boy with brown hair and red eyes. In his a red sleeveless shirt and black coat and ripped jeans. With an unpleasent face.

"Not cool Tyson. I'd told you yesterday that i will be back today evening. " He said to himself and took a paper and wrote somethingin it and sticked it at the door of the dojo before vanishing into darkness.

 **that's chap-3. So how was it good or bad? speak through your reviews.**

 **See you soon. ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4 :?

**A/N: Hey everyone. I'm back with chap 4.**  
 **This won't be that good because I was mostly asleep while typing this. Anyways read on...**

Tyson, Hilary, Max and Daichi were near the dojo returning from Mr. Dickenson's office.  
They went in to see Ray waiting for them holding a peice of paper in his hands.

"Hey Ray." they greeted.  
"Daichi when did you get back?" Ray asked in surprise.  
"Don't get surprised now Ray. Save it for what we have to say" Max said.  
"Hey what's that?" Hilary asked looking at the paper in Ray's hands.

"Oh... Yeah i was going to ask; where were you? and is there a new tournament coming?"  
Ray asked and the rest of them passed lookes of confusion and surprise.  
"Who told you about the tournament?"  
Daichi asked.  
"First tell me where were you. How could you forget about Billy's challenge?"  
Ray asked looking at Tyson. Who was shocked suddently remembering about the challenger.  
"I knew we were forgetting something!" Hilary said. Looking at tyson with an 'I told you so' expression.  
"You should see this. I found it at the door when I came back from training" Ray said giving the paper to Tyson. It said-  
 **I'll see you in the tournament Tyson**  
 **-BILLY**  
"He's also competing!" Tyson said out loud.  
"Is anyone going to tell me about this tounament?" Ray asked.  
"There is nothing much to say. There is a tournament, in a month, and this time there are no teams. Everyone is on their own. That's all" hilary said looking at the paper.  
"We should get to practice then. " Ray said to everyone.  
"Yes. And i'll make your training programme. We'll start tomorrow. "  
"That means we'll all be dead tomorrow." Tyson said chuckling.  
"Hey what do you mean?" Hilary yelled and the rest of the guys started laughing.  
See you tomorrow they said to one another before going to their houses.

 _ **The next morning.**_

 **With Max,**  
Max was sitting in front of his computer and suddently noticed a new E-mail.  
"Hey it's from mom. It's been long since she send me an E-mail." he said to himself in excitement.  
But his expression changed when he continued to read it.

 **With Ray,**  
Ray came across the post man who had a letter for him. "Who would send me a letter?" He said to himself confused and he was shocked after reading it.

 **With Kenny(in the place where he was working),**  
Kenny was almost done packing to go home after finishing the work. that's when he received a call.  
He ended the call after sometime and sat on the bed in his room which Mr. D had arranged for him for work.  
"Tyson will kill me for this." he said to himself after a sigh.

 **A/N: I know. It was a small and lame chap.**  
 **But i promise i'll try better next time.**  
 **So do review.**  
 **:)**


	5. Chapter 5 : A team falling apart

**A/N: Hey everyone here i am with chapter 5. sorry for not updating faster. There was something i needed to take care of.**

Tyson was just awaken from bed with a swing of a kendo stick. "Ow granpa I've told you not to wake me like that." he complained.

"keep your mouth shut Tyson. Is this a time to be sleeping? Get up now! your friend Ray is here for you."

Tyson's was suddently awake. It as rare for anyone to come looking for him this early. Because everyone knew he slept till ten in the morning. He went outside of the dojo and saw Ray waiting for him. "Hey what's up Ray? What made you come to me this early? I was still sleeping and then granpa came and... "

"Tyson" Ray's weak voice stopped words coming out of Tyson's mouth.

"I came to say Goodbye. " He continued.

"Wait... What!" Tyson snapped out of it.

"Tyson.. I hope you can understand.. But i won't be around for a while. "

"you mean you quit?..."

"No..." Ray paused for a moment then continued. "I'm going to China for training. I got a letter..."

"You mean the white tigers called you there." Tyson interrupted "Is that the reason why your leaving.. Or..." Tyson narrowed his eyes which annoyed Ray

"Or what Tyson?" Ray cut him of. "You think i'm leaving because i want to win. Then Yes! I want to WIN." He said and turned around. Looking down to ground. "and i will.." he almost whispered but Tyson heard him.

"Fine..."

Ray looked up and turned to the champ. Who had a determined expression in his face.

"I'll see you in the tournament." he said and walked back. After a moment Ray also turned and walked away.

 **Tyson's room,**

He was lying on his bed. Just stairing at the roof. Then his phone rang. Which was in the table beside the bed. He didn't bother to answer it. It rang a couple of times then stopped. Tyson picked it up without checking the caller. Then he felt a vibration on his hand which caused him to come back into reality and he looked at the screen. It was a text message from Max.

" _Tyson"_ he read

 _I'm gonna asume you are still sleeping that's why you didn't_ _answer my call. And i think by the time you read this i'll be on my way. The thing is I got an e-mail from my mom yesterday and she'd called me to America for a while. So she could help me prepare for the tournament_ _. I couldn't come to say goodbye because my plane leaves in a few minutes. So good luck. And i'll see you in the tournament._

'Great' He thought 'just like the last tournament' that's when his phone rang again. It was Kenny. He attented it immediatly.

"Hey Chief are you back here? He asked. His voice was high.

He felt a shiver on the other end as Kenny spoke "Uh... n.. no Tyson. I will be here for sometime more.

My work is not done and Mr. Dickenson have arranged my training here for the tournament. I know Ray and Max are also not there but.."

Tyson hung up before he could finish.

"WHY..." He screamed. 'this is worst than last time' he thought as he shooked his head with both hands in his hair.

"Tyson"

He looked up to the door to see a Hilary with a concerned face "Is something wrong" She asked.

"no.." He said. And walked past her.

"It didn't look like that." she said trying to stop him.

"It's none of your business" he said and walked out. She followed.

"you can tell me Tyson. I will try to understand" she said once again crossing his path.

"I told you it's none of your business" He shouted.

"It is. If it is bothering you" she replied with more sound.

"Ahh... Can't you ever change" Came another sound. Causing Tyson and Hilary to look there.

And they saw a white scarf fluttering in the wind.

 **And that's chap 5. Review and tell me how it was. And give me your ideas about the next chap.**

 **See ya.. ^-^**


	6. Chapter 6 : alone again

**Hi everyone. i'm here with Chap 6.**

 **This will be a short one because i dont have time to write more.**

 **Anyways read and tell me how it was.**

 **Thanks to Rock The Road and Cutetyhil for reviewing.**

 **"** Run faster Tyson.. FASTER.." Hilary shouted from under the shade of a tree. Tyson made a face of annoyance.

Kai who was running ahead of him turned while still running and said "come on Tyson or she won't stop yelling at you."

"You can say that... Where do you.. get the stamina.. to run for this long? the blunette asked between breathing.

Kai turned ahead after a sigh and continued running.

.

.

After a while of physical practice the boys were taking a break. Tyson was lying under the same tree from which the girl was shouting till some moments ago,panting.

Kai was hydrating himself with water and Hilary was sitting on a bench close by.

"Okey times up get back to practice."

Hilary shouted.

"get up Tyson. We need to get back for battles" she said.

"Ohh i'm gonna be sick.." he said getting up.

.

.

"Kai. You ready to battle?"

She asked and he nodded.

"Great. Let's start." Hilary said getting her position beside the dish, In between the boys, and starting the countdown.

3...2...1... LET IT RIP...

the two blades were released to the dish and they clashed in the middle, backed off and clashed again n a different angle.

Dragoon was gaining speed and so was Dranzer..

the Blades collided again but this time the blue blade pushed it's apponent further a bit.

The slate haired blader lifted his gaze from the dish to his rival and found him lost in thoughts.

' _The tournament is only two days away. And i really want to win it. I want to give Billy a proper payback. I still dont get how Dragoon lost that match. It was as if his blade was untouchable._

 _No matter how many times i attack or how much power i use on him the blade just keeps spinnig not even moving from it's position. How will i face such power. God.. i'm not thinking straight. There has got to be a way. It's only a matter of finding it. I hope when i do so. It won't be too late.'_

 _D_ ranzer was still pushing the other blade further and it was about to go out of the dish when the blue blade backed off and Dragoon was just spinning there at the edge. Kai looked at the champ again and sighed. Then the blue blade hit the other one and send it flying of with high speed almost hitting Tyson's face. That caused him to wake up from his thoughts and find his blade off the dish.

"What happened?.. He asked.

"Ohh Tyson.." Hilary sighed.

"I wasn't paying attention. Can we go again?" He asked sheepishly.

"This isn't a joke Tyson. Maybe for you. But not for me. I'll see you again when you learn to control your head." The Dranzer-wielder said in a rather serious tone and turned back and started walking away.

Kai.. wait.. Tyson ran to him but fell down in the try. He looked up to see nothing but some grass and a tree in his backyard.

"KAI..."

His voice echoed throughout the dojo.

Hilary just looked at the path through Kai just went while helping Tyson to get up..

"Well lookes like i dont need to worry at all" a brown haired boy holding a silver blade said to himself from on top of the dojo. Unnoticed by both the teens.

 **A/N: Tyson is again alone..**

 **what do you think? Was this good ? Tell me in the reviews.**

 **I'm afraid i wont be able to update soon. But i'll try.**

 **Till then... Bye^-^**


	7. Chapter 7 : tournament begining

**LET IT BEGIN..**  
 **Thanks to Rock the road and cutetyhil for the reviews. Keep up the good work. ;)**

-

"Ladies and gentlemen.. This is Mr. Dickenson. This year we have organized the world Beyblading tournament in single playere format as you all know."  
Mr. Dickenson announced from the top of the stadium which was in Australia.  
The noices from the audience suddently died off and the chaiman of the world beyblade championship continued.  
"This time we'll get our one and only champion blader. Without teams. So when the blader standes by the dish he or she stands alone and bladers.. You cannot afford to loose because one lose can throw you off the tournament."  
He continued after picking up a list from the table beside him.  
"It's now time for us to meet this year's competitors... because of the singular format not all of the bladers from the teams we know are taking part."  
"first we have our formal champion.. Tyson.  
The champ came out waving to the crowd with Hilary behind him,smiling.  
and we have all the members of the bladebrakers.. Max, Ray, Kai,Daichi and this time we have someone more. We have Kenny.."  
the croud cheered for everyone. When the genius stepped forth they suddently became silent, only for a second that is.  
"And we have Lee and Mariah from the team White tigers, Micheal,Emily,Ric and Steve from all starz, Robert from Majestics.  
And some new participants who passed the qualifying round.  
Alan, Carlos and Billy."  
All the members stepped out as their names were taken.

"Now that all the participants are here let us see the format of battles which are randomly selected and shown in the screen by the computer"  
everyone gazed at the screen when the faces of the bladers were getting shuffled and arranged in pairs.  
The battle format was  
 _Tyson-Lee_  
 _Robert-Michael_  
 _Carlos-Emily_  
 _Mariah-Max_  
 _Billy-Steve_  
 _Kenny-Daichi_  
 _Kai-Ric_  
 _Ray- Alan_

.

"So we have; for our first match. The current champion, The boy who followes nothing but his mind. TYSON and facimg him is LEE who is the leader of the team White tigers. Known for his ferocias lion Galeon." Brad introduced the players.  
"You have to mind it or it will eat you alive." AJ said.  
"Bladers... take your positions" jazz man shouted.  
Both Tyson and Lee walked towards the beydish.

" i didn't thought i would fight you in the first round but you are going down Lee" Tyson said in an exited tone. "Let's see about that" Lee said.  
"okey friends the bladers said their hellos and now let's see the dish for this match."  
the Jazz man said out loud and the dish was revealed. It looked like a normal dish untill they noticed the small foundain of water at the center of it which was filling the dish with water.  
"Well friends we have the Flood dish for our opening match. The problem here is that You have to end your match fast. Or your blades will have to know how to swim."  
"so let's start."  
3...2...1...LET IT RIP...  
Both the white and black blades were relesed to the dish. And they collided in the next moment.  
"without wasting time the collision has begun" AJ announced from who knows where!  
Water was still filling in the dish and both the bladers wanted to end this as fast as possible. So the attacked the other with vigor. The attacks went on for some while  
One of Lee's attackes almost pushed Dragoon into the water.  
"wow your stronger than i remember Lee" tyson said. "you've seen nothing my dear friend" Lee said.  
and Galeon charged towards Dragoon and hit it throwing it to the other half of the dish flying above the raising water. The blade didnt loose balance or momentum.  
Tyson smirked and dragoon went right opposite from Galeon and went up in the air from the edge of the dish this gave a shock to Lee but before he could do something Dragoon slided back in the dish behind Galeon and pushed it into the water. The black blade quickly got out but the water reduced it's speed a little.  
"enough playing lets end this." The black haired boy yelled as his blade started to go aroud the dish creating a glowing black circle. "GALEON" he yelled out and Tyson was surprised to see not one but five liones abobe the black circle.  
"What? How did you?" Tyson was running out of words to say.  
It's just an illusion Tyson. You have to stop his blade circling the dish." Tyson's female companion shouted from behind and tyson snapped out of it.  
"DRAGOON" the champ called and the white blade glowed unleashing the blue dragon which attacked the first lion but it disappeared and the other one attacked the dragon from behind the white blade's allack ring hit the dish and made some sparks.  
There were still five of the black bit-beast and Tyson couldn't stop the blade from circling the dish.  
" You can't stop it like this. Undo it with equal and opposite power Tyson." again advice came from the same person.  
"What? That doesn't make any sense." He turned back.  
" I'm sorry Tyson but now it's time to end this." Lee yelled and all the five lions charged towards the dragon which was in the middle."  
That's when Tyson's head lit a bulb.  
"Dragoon... FLY" he shouted and the dragon went up and all the lions hit themselfs in the middle.  
In the dish a white blade was spinning at the edge because the rest of the dish was under water. And the black blade which had stopped spinning was found in the water.  
"We have a winner." Jazz man shouted and the audience cheered for the navy-haired blader.

-  
 **A/N: Ta...Da... so how was it Good? Great? Alright? Bad? Lame?**  
 **Anything tell me in your reviews**  
 **till the next chapter**  
 **Bye...**


	8. Chapter 8 : the second battle

**HI...** **Here I am with Chap 8. There is only beyblading in this nothing more.**

 **Thanks to Rock the road and cutetyhil for the reviews.**

 **"** Beyblade fans around the globe... Here we are today in the beautiful city of Australia to witness the second battle of the beyblade world tournament." AJ announced.

"Yes AJ. We have for our second battle Robert who was the leader of the team Majestics and Michael who was the leader of All-starz." Brad said.

Both bladers had already taken their respective positions and the match was about to start.

Michael in his usual costume and with a baseball and Robert in his family trademark armour.

"Now it's time to reveal the dish for todays match." Jazz man said and the dish came out.

It was a dish with a very rough surface and two ramps in opposite sides "We have the _Daredevil stadium_ for this match. Be carefull when going through those ramps one mistake could easily throw you out of the dish. So let us begin"

 **3...2...1... LET IT RIP...**

both the blades were released to the dish with almost equal RPM. And they started to circle the dish avoidind the ramps. Not for long. Soon both of them collided in the middle and backed off to circle around again. And another collision was made. This went on for sometime.

Both bladers weren't showing signs of weakness. They realised this wasn't doing them any good. So Robert called off the attackes and made his blade comfotable in the middle, playing a difensive stratergy. "what happened, tired already? I'm just warming up." Michael said with a smirk.

"Try me" Robert smirked back.

"You're dead now." Michael said launching his 'Fast ball attack.'

it was a direct hit on Griffolyon. The blade just backed off a little only to restore it's position in the middle. "That's it?" Robert mocked. "Not even a scratch."

"What... Nothing..?"

Michael appeared shocked.

"You see Griffolyon was an attack type till now but i changed it to a balance type so no matter how much power you have it's useless againt me." Robert explained.

"Ohh. So you think you are invinsible, don't you? Let's see if tou covered you're head proprely" Michael smiled "Trigle CRUSH HIM" he yelled and without wasting time the orange blade went up a Ramp and landed right on top of the other blade. Throwing it away from the center and taking half of it's momentum. Robert stepped back at the sudden impact but the game was still on. "Griffolyon WING DAGGER" he comanded and the purple bit-beast came out of it's blade and spread it's wings releasing a large number of feathers targetting the other blade. The orange blade avoided the attacks for a couple of seconds but couldn't escape from the deadly downpour.

But even after successfully attacking the other blade Griffolyon didnt have enough strength to keep his hold in the match the blades slowed down and hardly spinned in the middle. Now it was just a matter of time before one captain finally falls.

And suddently the blades hit one another and the orange one was fortunate enough to get some energy from that unintentional hit. So Trigle kept on spinning long enough for the other one to stop.

"IT IS OVER" Jazz man yelled to the audience. "This match goes for Michael."

Robert gasped. And finally bent down picking his blade. And stood up facing Michael "Good job" he said. Michael smiled "You too."

They shook hands and turned back.

"So folks we will meet again for the next match after a little break so help yourself with some food or drinks". AJ announced.

"that's right. I gotta get myself something to eat." Brad said.

The audience gently went out. except a navy haired boy with a basebll cap.

"So i'll be facing Michael next." Tyson said to himself. With a packet of popcorn in his lap and some in his mouth. 'Nothing I can't handle'. He thought putting both his hands behind his head.

"TYSON... What are you.. Napping?" Hilary shouted from behind his head causing him to jump up in shock. Spoiling all the popcorn in the floor. "Hilary stop doing that.. You are getting me another pac of popcorns" the champ shouted, pointing his finger at her.

"Oh please. You have better things to do than eating popcorn. Like training for you're next match." she wasn't holding back her sound eighter. "Now you know who is you're opponent, So get to training".

"Fine". He sighed "But you are getting me some popcorn".

Hilary rolled her eyes and caught him by his wrist, dragging him out.

 **And i'm done. I thought to update today because i'm gonna be a little busy from tomorrow.**

 **How was chap 8? great/good/airight/bad/lame?**

 **let me know in the reviews.**

 **bye till next time. ^-^**


	9. Chapter 9 : last grip loosening

**Chapter 9**

 **A/N: Hey guys i'm back. i'll try to be here often but no promises. There's mainly blading in this chapter if you are not a fan of blading battle descriptions, still i suggest you read the last part. You'll see why. :D**

 **enjoy...**

"Welcome beyblade fans. Today is a fine day to break some blades and end someone's dreams to become the world champion. Today the battle is on between

Carlos and Emily." Jazz man shouted.

Then the spotlights were lit up on the two teenagers.

"I'm fighting a girl… pathetic."

"This girl is going to throw you out of this tournament, so mind that tongue of yours" she retorted.

"Let's have a look at today's dish now." Aj announced and the covers in the middle of the stadium were removed revealing the beydish.

It was a small and ordinary dish. With deadly spikes all around the edges surrounding the dish.

"Well now you know what to look out for." Said AJ.

"Indeed AJ. If you don't watch out for those spikes. If not then they'll easily throw you out of the dish as well as the tournament." Said Brad.

So without further ado, let's begin.

Players.. get set..

3..

2..

1..

Let it RIP!..

Both blades were launched into the dish.

They wasted no time and collided right in center of the dish. The blade with the deadly alligator was pushed back a little.

"Well as expected. Pathetic" Carlos smirked.

Shards of Emily's blade were seen scattered on the dish. The attack ring was completely gone.

Emily was seen shocked.

Carlos's blade reflected a ray of the spotlight onto the opponent's face.

Two light purple eyes shined from some corner of the stadium, with a white fluttering scarf.

" still have his old tricks."

The figure muttered, heard by none.

"well you are so.." Emily paused, as her blade circled the dish once and came in for an attack. "PREDICTABLE." She yelled as the blade hit the other, sending sparks of flame into the air.

"WHAT?" Carlos cried. "That's impossible. I wrecked your attack ring."

"Well you better take a closer look" said Emily.

Emily's blade wasn't showing any signs of slowing down. It kept on spinning, gaining more momentum with time. A thick metal plate was shining in place of its attack ring.

"We already knew all your dirty tricks so I came prepared, with a spare attack ring." Emily said.

Her blade hit its opponent and sent it flying towards the spikes. But Carlos managed to regain his consciousness before it was too late. His blade missed the spikes by an inch.

"Not yet" Carlos said, and his faithful companion came raging back to the center were its target was spinning fiercely.

"I'm not out of tricks." Carlos stated.

The blade heading straight for a hit vanished into thin air right in front of Emily's blade.

"Huh?" Emily's eyes searched the dish for her opponent and found nothing.

"what's the matter? Need new spectacles?" Carlos asked mockingly.

"Wow! where did Carlos's blade go?" AJ said out loud. Carlos smirked as a sudden hit send Emily's blade to hit the spikes, but another hit saved her from them and threw her back to the middle.

"Come on. I thought you'll figure it out by now." Carlos said.

"why? Do you have only wind in your head." He laughed.

"Wind!? Oh thank you Carlos" Emily said as her blade suddenly turned left and Carlos's blade was revealed again.

"Pretty decent trick. using the air as cover" Emily stated.

"Now this is getting boring" Carlos said. "Agreed." Emily said and the alligator went forth to attack.

The edge of Carlos's lips went up and his blade too went forth.

"I think this'll be the end folks" Brad stated from somewhere.

The two blades were just about to collide when Carlos yelled "NOW!"

And his blade dodged the other and went straight for the spikes.

"What?" Emily said as her blade stopped at the middle.

The other one hit the spikes this time, but instead of going out of the stadium it flew upwards. Still spinning.

"Sorry Emily but I can't lose today." Carlos said as his blade came back down. It crashed right on top of the other blade, but not its base it was his attack ring which made contact. The crash demolished the victim without mercy.

Carlos's blade was left spinning weakly.

"we have a winner!" AJ cried.

"That was one tricky move. One mistake could've wrecked his blade. I'm wondered that Carlos managed to pull it off."

Brad described as the crowd cheered for the victor.

Emily fell to her knees. Picking up her blade, or what's left of it.

a shadow fell upon her which made her look up.

Carlos was there offering her his arm. She took it and stood up.

"great match" Carlos said.

"Yeah it was fun" Emily smiled, brushing away the sadness from her face. Both players shook hands and turned back to leave.

.

.

"FINE!" a feminine voice yelled by the side of the river.

She was answered by another "FINE!" but this time it was a boy and the volume was more.

As the girl walked away a sigh escaped her mouth unheard by the other.

"I'll show her" He muttered under his breath.

The only witness of this little event was the setting sun whose golden light shined on the river and the salty droplets just below the girl's eyes, who walked away as the other stood staring blankly at the river opposite to her.

 **A/N: So turns out Carlos isn't that bad after all.**

 **Who knew?**

 **Even I don't know why I did that. :D**

 **So that happened. How was the Chapter**

 **Lame? Bad? Okay? Good? Great? Tell me in the reviews.**

 **I'll not be describing all of the matches like this.**

 **Because its not necessary.**

 **Anyone guess who the people mentioned in the last are?**

 **Lets wait and see..**

 **PS: IDK when I'm gonna update next. But I will. I wont leave this uncompleted. There is a big surprise coming at the end. Stay with me.**

 **Bye till next time.**

 **-RON ^-^**


	10. Chapter 10 : What?

CHAP-10

 **Hey.**

 **Yeah im still around here.**

 **Not saying much about this chapter. Go read.**

 **Huge thanks to everyone who waited for this update.**

the next day was pretty normal for our bladebreakers, or at least they used to be bladebreakers.

The match Max v/s Mariah went fine. Max was a bit disappointed that Tyson was not there to see his match.

It was Max who scored the victory. If he wins the next round against Carlos, he will be facing Tyson in the semifinals. Max was indeed, looking forward to it.

'Now Steve is taking on Billy. It will be an interesting match.' Max thought as he went to the Gallery.

Here also he saw Ray, Kenny, Daichi and even Kai as audience. Only the champ was nowhere to be seen.

"were is Tyson?" he asked Ray.

"I don't know" Ray shook his head. "probably practicing."

"He should have been here to watch this match." Kenny said. "It's important to know about your enemies before battling them."

"Hey.. Hey.. Beyblade fans. The battle between Steve and Billy is underway. Show some excitement." AJ shouted from the spotlight.

"Brad will you please introduce the players for us?" AJ said.

"very well AJ" Brad said.

"folks on the Right we have Billy who came through the qualifying rounds like a storm. On the left we have Steve, a member of the US team All-starz."

"Steve is ready to wreck anyone with his ferocious Trihorn and stampede attack. As for Billy we'll have to wait and see what he has up his sleeve." Brad concluded.

"all right Players. Take your positions." AJ announced.

"For today's dish we have.." he paused as the dish was revealed. "The jungle temple!"

A dish with a stone temple surrounded by trees was revealed. There was a plane surface as the roof of the temple were the blades will spin.

"Players get ready to cut some trees" AJ shouted.

Both Billy and Steve took their positions.

"You're going down new boy.." Steve stated. He didn't get a reply from the other.

3..

2…

1..

LET IT RIP!...

Both blades were launched in to the dish and both landed in the rooftop.

"Think you're so smart huh?"

Steve said as his blade launched forward to hit the silver one.

Still there was no reply and the silver blade didn't move to dodge the move. The Bull collided with its opponent, but nothing happened. Steve's blade bounced back and the other kept its place. Billy smirked.

"Don't mock me. If you are not scared then try to attack."

Steve yelled.

"Get him. STAMPEDE RUSH!"

The enormous Bull emerged from the bit and charged towards the other blade.

"As you wish" Billy stated calmly.

His eyes suddenly turned darker and the silver blade glowed dark purple.

Kai suddenly opened his eyes and stood upright with shock. His companion, the phoenix, vibrated in his hand.

"It can't be…." He said.

An earsplitting BANG followed and everything disappeared into smoke and dust.

From the smoke Steve was thrown out with his blade by something.

The force of the bang pushed him to hit the stadium wall just below the first row audience.

The smoke cleared as medics rushed towards Steve to help. He was found unconscious.

The dish was gone completely. The only thing left was a silver blade spinning as nothing happened, not loosing a bit of momentum. The whole stadium went silent. It took audience some time to digest what happened. Meanwhile the owner of the survived blade had already picked it up and left.

Kai stood there with wide eyes. Still in shock. "It…. It's not possible!"

'I have to see Voltaire'…

With that thought he turned and walked away.

The rest of the team didn't notice. They were too shocked to.

 **There you have it. I know it's short. But where's the fun in stopping without a thrilling question? So what do you think about it?**

 **Lame? Bad? Okay? Good? Awesome? tell me in the reviews.**

 **Also tell me What the heck do you think happened to Our Hiwatari?**

 **see ya all next time. i'll try to make is fast as i can.**

 **bye**

 **RON ^-^**


End file.
